


Take a Deep Breath and Count to Three

by Tator



Series: Not a Freak but Certainly Wonderful [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, famous!harry, ocd!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just two months after lead singer of White Eskimo, Harry Styles, told the world that he was seeing someone, he has been seen taking an unexpected flight back to London only two days before the next show on their world tour. Could he be visiting his ‘Louis’?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Deep Breath and Count to Three

**Author's Note:**

> The second part everyone suggested

_Just two months after lead singer of White Eskimo, Harry Styles, told the world that he was seeing someone, he has been seen taking an unexpected flight back to London only two days before the next show on their world tour. Could he be visiting his ‘Louis’?_

Harry scoffed at the magazine he picked up on the way to the airport this morning. The whole story had exploded in ways that he honestly didn’t imagine it would. The entire world seemed to become involved with his relationship, and it didn’t seem like he could get away from it. 

Management had come up with their next unquestionable demand. They wanted Louis to go on a little press stunt with them. It was something about showing the media that Harry didn’t just make this up to get some good press but that he was actually dating a boy with OCD. Harry honestly thought it was ridiculous. Who would come up with something that demented to use as press? 

Anyways, he fought it and for a long time, too. All the boys were on his side, and when management threatened to cut their contract, they still stood with him on it. Harry just couldn’t do that to his boys though, so he told the team he would ask. But that was it. If Louis said no, he wasn’t going to push it. 

It still took him a few weeks to ask. But when he did, he actually got a yes. Louis was honestly just thrilled at the idea of being able to see Harry for a few weeks and not have to work or live with his mom anymore. He loved that his boy was living his dreams, but it could be difficult sometimes, even more so with his mental condition. 

So here they both were, on flight 493. Louis had insisted that it end with a good number. This was his first flight after all, and he always got nervous when Harry went on planes. So they decided that it wasn’t worth the trouble. 

“Are you nervous?” Louis asked him. He peered over Harry’s shoulder to the magazine. It was open to the article about them two, but it didn’t have much to say. Harry had only revealed the relationship a few months ago, so it was no surprise no one had any good information on them yet. 

“Hm,” Harry looked back at him. “Oh, no. Not at all, love.” He quickly shut the magazine and threw it into his bag under the seat. 

“Really?” Louis asked. “Cause you seem nervous to me? You think I’m going to mess up or something?” 

Harry watched as his boy seemed to shrink in on himself slightly. He knew Louis was nervous. Mental condition or not, it was nerve racking being in the world’s lime light for the first time. “Of course not, Lou. That’s not it at all. I’m just worried what people will start saying now that they know who you are is all. You’re too wonderful to mess anything up.” Harry slipped his fingers through his boyfriend’s. 

_”Welcome aboard flight 493 to Los Angeles, California. All passengers please look to the front as we will begin a short safety video as we take off.”_

“Just go to sleep, love. We’ll be there before you know it.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ hair. Louis nodded before setting his head on Harry’s shoulder. He was out before they even took off. Harry on the other hand didn’t even close his eyes for a minute. 

The first few days after arriving in L.A. Louis and Harry stayed shelled up in the hotel. Harry of course had to go to the show at a downtown club. It was being filmed for a studio audience and later aired on TV, so it wasn’t a big affair. Management suggested it be the first public appearance for Louis, but Harry automatically said no. It was too small, too crowded. He would get anxious in a second flat. 

It was the next Tuesday, in San Francisco that Louis went to a show with them. There were a few pictures here and there of him with the band and Harry, but this was going to be the first big thing for them. 

That morning Harry lounged in bed, still not showered or clothed or even fully awake, as he watched Louis anxiously pace around the room. He was running frantically around picking up clothes then throwing the across the room only to go get them and fold them neatly again. Everything that was picked up was placed neatly back in its rightful place. 

“You should wear the white shirt with the porcupine and your black jeans.” Harry mumbled his suggestion as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He blinked them back open to see Louis standing over his stuff thoughtfully. “They’ll love you no matter what you wear.” He added as an afterthought. 

“I’m sure someone will hate me just for the fact that I’m with you, dear.” Louis sighed, walking back over to the bed. He casually sprawled on top of Harry stretching out his toes, but they still only brushed down to where Harry’s ankles were hidden under the covers. “You’re big.” 

“And you’re small.” Harry countered, rubbing his hands down Louis’ back three times before resting them on his lower back. “Gimmie a kiss?” 

Louis sighed dramatically. “I suppose,” he responded. He tipped his head up to kiss the taller boy once, twice, three times on the lips before sighing again. “You need to get up, mister. You have an interview with those radio people in a couple hours, and you’ll get cranky if you don’t get breakfast.” 

“But I’m comfy!” Harry whined, pulling Louis back down when he tried to get up. “You’re warm. Don’t leave.” 

“Nope, come on. You need to shower.” Louis wiggled out of his grasp before pulling the sheets off the bed. 

Harry rolled of the bed with a dramatic thump before getting onto his feet. “Shower with me?” He asked innocently as he walked towards the bathroom. All he needed was to hear his boyfriend’s laugh before he knew that it was a ‘no’. Not all the surprising he had to admit. They only showered together maybe three times in their very long relationship. Louis got self-conscious about his showering habits, and no matter how many times Harry said he didn’t care, he didn’t believe him. 

He still smiled though. He smiled even bigger when he walked out of the room to see Louis in his cute porcupine shirt. “Nice outfit,” he commented. 

“Thanks,” Louis said, sticking his tongue out. “My fashion expert picked it out for me.” 

Harry did pull himself together it time for the interview where they talked about nothing about their personal lives, only the tour. It was refreshing. He was tired of explaining his boyfriend’s condition. Liam was tired of explaining his unexpected breakup with his girlfriend. Niall and Zayn tired of explaining that they were together in a committed relationship.

No one even mentioned Louis’ name to him besides the boys until the show later that night. Louis clutched onto his hand mercilessly as they got out of the car and started walking to the doors of the stadium. Flashing lights and screams immediately flooded their senses and Louis flinched back into Harry’s shoulder. “You’re alright,” he whispered into his hair. “They can’t get to you. I promise.” 

The other boys walked straight up to the fans with smiles spreading across their faces. Harry stayed back slightly until Louis nodded shortly, quickly swallowing down his fear of the many people. He kept a firm grip onto the back of Harry’s shirt as he mingled with the crowd. Most of them seemed to understand Louis was nervous. Some talked to him, and he of course talked back, but most seemed mostly interested in Harry. It was going great. 

Until someone reached out and touched Louis. 

Harry didn’t see it happen. He felt Louis’ hand fall from the back of his shirt, and he turned to see Louis standing there staring at his arm. The fans that saw Louis still immediately went quiet and furiously whispered to each other. Harry could see Louis’ breathing increase, and he immediately went into panic mood. 

“Paul! Paul!” Harry called the security guard over before quickly whispering into his ear that they need to get Louis somewhere private and fast if they could help it. The guard quickly nodded before briskly walking into the building, Harry pulled a shuffling Louis behind him. 

Paul found the first empty room for them. It just so happened to be a bathroom. “I’ll be outside.” Paul said curtly before shutting the door. 

Louis’ breathing was heavier at this point, and it was quick. His face was red and puffy from the tears that were streaming down his face. He didn’t make a single sound except for his labored breaths. “Come on, love. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Harry ushered him over to the sink where he started washing off the arm the fan had touched. “See, all better. Nothing to worry about.” He wiped away the tears before pulling him close to his chest. “You’re alright. Sh, love. You’re okay.” 

Louis let out a bitter sob that sounded painful. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, no. Never be sorry, love. This isn’t your fault.” Harry refuted, rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ arms. 

“I’m a freak, Harry.” Louis cried out. 

Harry squeezed his own eyes shut at that. He hated that the love of his life felt this way. He thought Louis was perfect in every single way. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Louis in his mind.  
“No, love, no, you’re wonderful.”


End file.
